


Why'd you Gotta Pick Him Though?

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Jealous Bellamy Blake, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The one where Bellamy gets jealous.





	Why'd you Gotta Pick Him Though?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing a fanfic for my G.o.a.t. ship bellarke, so I apologize that it's short and doesn't have a beta. I definitely want to post more for these two in the future because there's just so much to write about. 
> 
> I was listening to Honest by Bazzi on a loop while writing this, and that's where I got the title from. Fucking angst.

_ Why'd you gotta pick him though _

_ I was selfish in the way that I acted _

_ I keep doing things just to get your reaction _

After taking a brief hunting trip with two other delinquents as backup, he was on his merry way to deal with the Princess. To whom he had to admit wasn’t anything like he’d expected. Unlike the dozens of other privileged Arcadian girls who he had the pleasure of meeting, the blonde had faced hardship at least once or twice in her short life. She was strong- undoubtedly stronger than all of the other kids who had been sent down here. He also had to admit that she provided him with a balance that he didn’t know he needed when it came to leading. However, it wasn’t in him to voice any of that. And in those ways, he came to the conclusion that perhaps she was a force even he couldn’t compete with. Yesterday, he agreed to accompany her to gather herbs that could battle infection and heal the delinquents who required something they couldn’t provide with the limited resources that the Ark supplied them with. 

As he was heading across camp to her tent, he had to pause in his steps. Brunette. Long awkward hair-cut. Spacewalker was ducking out of her tent, his normally well-kept hair now slightly less so. _ _

_ Please _ , you’re doing Spacewalker?-was one of the many bizarre thoughts running through his head. 

Cocking his head to the side, he became tight-lipped, his eyebrows somewhat furrowed before he shook his head, dismissing the thoughts when they began to bleed into an entirely new territory that he was far from comfortable with. All in all, it wasn’t any of his business one way or another. That said, he continued on his path toward her tent. 

She was standing in the corner with her back facing him when he lifted up the flap. It was obvious that her little rendezvous with Spacewalker hadn’t happened too long ago if the fact that she was lacking a bra and a top was any indication. 

“Back again already?” she spoke in a husky voice that shot straight to his groin. He was smart enough to know that it wasn’t meant for him, but god- He should have said something, but he was dumb in that moment when suddenly, she spun around, her breasts exposed to him. And that was when his brain decided to shut down and let his dick do all the thinking. 

“Oh my god, Bellamy get out!” 

And that woke him up. 

“Fuck,” he averted his eyes anywhere other than.. her, which was pointless since he’d memorized that image to the point where he couldn’t not think about it. It wasn’t like he’d never seen a pair of boobs before. But Clarke’s were perfect, and somehow deep in his mind he knew that they would be. Wow. He seriously needed to get laid. “Sorry about that,” he sputtered out nervously before exiting immediately. 

When she was dressed and walked out of her tent, he was a man of few words, “So..uh-ready?”

“Let’s go.” And she was already walking, expecting him to follow. Before she took off, there was a silent agreement, a promise that they would just ignore what had just happened, that the dynamic between them would remain unaffected. 

Later that night, he found himself staring across the bonfire at Finn who was leaning just a little too close to Clarke if he had anything to say about it. But she was smiling at him that radiant one he’d only seen a few times, one that was never directed towards him. Eventually, he just lowered his gaze to the fire glowing in front of him assuming that it would hurt a little less. It didn’t. 


End file.
